The Internet contains a vast store of information. Unfortunately, accessing and utilizing that information to accomplish a particular task can be cumbersome and/or require considerable training and experience on the part of the user. These issues grow exponentially as the task at hand itself comprises a plurality of tasks that all require separate consideration and resolution. The very infrastructure that constitutes the Internet contributes greatly to these concerns and burdens.
Elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions and/or relative positioning of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present teachings. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present teachings. Certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required. The terms and expressions used herein have the ordinary technical meaning as is accorded to such terms and expressions by persons skilled in the technical field as set forth above except where different specific meanings have otherwise been set forth herein.